If Only
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: What if Caspian and Lucy had fallen in love on the Dawn Treader? What would their feelings be once they are ripped apart? Is Reepicheep really a secret romantic?
1. If Only

If Only

A Caspian/Lucy Fic

* * *

Their love couldn't last. It was doomed from the start.

He was the boy king of a country that she love.

She was a visitor from another world. They were destined to be torn apart.

He was Caspian the Tenth of Narnia. Wonderful, joyful, loving, valiant Caspian; Lucy loved him with all she had. But it wouldn't be enough.

He saw her as an angel from the past, something he couldn't hold, couldn't keep, but couldn't help but love. There love was innocent, like a child's love. There were no messy fears of rejection, they just suddenly **were**.

Like all children when they looked into each others eyes they withheld nothing from the other.

Caspian shared his worry with Lucy that he would fail in this task the Aslan had given him. That he would return to Narnia in shame or die at sea and leave his people unprotected. Or if he did return, it would be only to fail as a king.

Lucy shared with him her jealousy over her sister; of her worry over Edmund and Eustace; of her fear that Susan was loosing herself and Narnia to the wicked ways of the world. Worry for herself, that she would never be a normal girl, always the child who could never grow up.

He understood the last fear, for he could never fully grow up either. He was the only one that could comfort her, as he was the only one who understood.

They were of the past and of innocence. Their love was great, but it was kept to such fleeting moments.

They had to keep it secret. None of the others would really understand.

Edmund would be wary of Caspian, that was certain, and he would most surely try and separate was decided that he couldn't know. Not with there being so little time for them to be together.

Eustace probably wouldn't know what to think. But knowing him, he would try and do the exact opposite of what Edmund was trying to do. The last thing they needed was the interference he would surely cause.

Caspian on the other hand was more worried about the crew. If the got wind of any type of romance they were sure to make up rumors about Lucy. The last thing Caspian wanted to do was tarnish her reputation.

It was when they reached the Duffers' and Magician's island that they were nearly given away.

Caspian had been so close to leaping up the stairs and following Lucy, to protect her from the Magician; the only thing that had stopped him was that Edmund seemed fine with it. And if he, Caspian, showed more concern for Lucy then her own brother… well someone would have noticed.

Reepicheep did. Nearly as soon as their romance started Reepicheep noticed something was different between them.

Though they needed not to fear Reepicheep telling anyone. However he may have tried to deny it, Reepicheep was hopeless romantic. He kept his silence about the King and Queen, glad to see them truly happy.

Reepicheep was all for protecting Lucy's honor, so he would sometimes stand watch while Lucy and Caspian had a few private moments together. One such moment was the night that Eustace tried to steal water. That had been a very close call, but thankfully Reepicheep had come up for a brilliant excuse as to why he was up and about at such a strange hour.

When the two lovers reached Romandu's Island, they knew their time together was nearly over. They made the most of if.

The snuck off to the other side of the island the night before they were to sail on to the end of the world. Caspian and Lucy held each other under the stars and whispered words of love and devotion. They whispered their goodbyes then; the true ones, not the fake ones that they would have to say latter.

Lucy wept silent tears as she, Edmund and Eustace sailed away from the Dawn Treader.

Aslan would never let her stay. She had to return to the land of normality, where she knew she would never find the true love that she did with Caspian again. Oh if only she could stay.

Aslan had looked at her with knowing eyes, but had said nothing on the subject.

Caspian could not watch as the love of his life sailed away. He prayed to Aslan that by some miracle his Lucy could stay with him, and reign as Queen of Narnia once again. They could bring about a new golden age.

She did not come.

In his heart Caspian knew that he would have to pick a Queen eventually. He also knew she would always live in the shadow of Lucy.

If only Lucy could be that Queen

… if only.


	2. What Aslan Saw

What Aslan Saw

(Because who can leave Caspian and Lucy miserable forever?)

* * *

Aslan was unhappy.

This in it self was a new emotion for him to exhibit. The dead of Narnia who lived in Aslan's Country were greatly confused by Aslan's unhappiness.

Queen Helen (the first queen of Narnia) was so greatly confused by Aslan's unhappiness that she did the most reasonable thing that anyone had yet done about the situation.

She asked him about it.

"Aslan," she said hesitantly as she approached the great lion, "what is it that causes you so much grief? We have all felt it. What is wrong?"

Aslan's big eyes rested on the queen and he sighed a lion's sigh, "Oh my dear queen, the grief that I feel is not my own. It is another's."

This greatly confused Queen Helen, "Who has the power to cause _you_ of all people such sadness?"

"Why my dearest one, Queen Lucy the Valiant, though I fear she is not so valiant anymore. She is tied to me as no other is. When she grows I grow, when she feels joy I feel joy, and when she feels grief, I feel grief. She is my most precious child for she has never forsaken me."

"Why do you not help her? She must be in a great deal of pain!" exclaimed the old Queen.

"I fear that this is one pain I cannot mend. All dear Lucy must do to mend her pain is to ask me to relieve her of it. But she remains silent."

"What is it that she must ask? Surely she does not know to turn to you. Perhaps she feels that this is beyond your notice?"

"Alas," said the Lion, "You are correct. She does not know to speak her hearts wish to return to her lover. It was I who separated them in her silence, and it will be I who reunite them when she finds her voice."

Queen Helen closed her eyes sadly, "Perhaps she has given up hope. You yourself told her that she would never return to Narnia. She fears asking for what she thinks she cannot have."

The lion looked up at the Queen, "Daughter of Eve, you see reason where I cannot sometimes. Perhaps you are right. Perhaps she does not know to ask; perhaps she has not lost faith in me."

The Queen smiled, "I don't think Lucy the Valiant is capable of forgetting you."

The lion smiled too.

* * *

It was two years after Lucy's voyage on the Dawn Treader that she woke up in a wooded glen next to an all familiar lamp-post.

At first, at that point where you aren't really awake yet, she thought that she had fallen asleep in the backyard again. After all, she did star gaze a good deal now days.

But then Lucy remembered that she hadn't star gazed last night so she really shouldn't be outside.

The next real thought that went through Lucy's mind was 'isn't odd that there's a lamp post out here in the woods?'

It was after that thought that Lucy realized where she was.

Lucy bolted into a sitting position. She quickly looked around the glen and the squealed with unbound delight. She stood with unsteady legs, unsure if this was just a dream. But looking around, seeing the pure beauty that was Narnia, she knew that she could never dream up something like this.

"Thank-you Aslan," Lucy whispered, "I'm sorry I thought that you had forsaken me."

Lucy said, nay thought, no more as she rushed off into the direction of Car Paravel.

She was going home to her love, and she was Lucy the Valiant once more.

* * *

Aslan was pleased; his dear one had not forgotten him. She had simply not known to ask him for help. Aslan felt a happiness fill him that he knew came from Lucy. He beamed with pride, and a great roar of joy came from his throat. It was the loudest, most wonderful roar that had been heard in Aslan's Country for years.

Aslan looked down and watched his dear one reunite with Caspian. He saw the joy that filled her very being, and the love that radiated off of the two monarchs. Aslan knew a new golden age would come of this love.

Aslan watched and was pleased with what he saw.

THE END


End file.
